


Day in the life of Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & little Peanut

by syubski_97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Miya Atsumu, Omega Verse, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, clingy omi, everyone loves little peanut, he is so whipped for his babies, he spoils little peanut so much, osamu is a doting uncle, side bokuaka, side osasuna, side tomashion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syubski_97/pseuds/syubski_97
Summary: The daily life and struggle of Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu with their bundle of joy little Peanut. With a doting uncle Samu, rowdy bunch of MSBY uncles, Uncle Brows Motoya and a spice of family drama with Kiyoomi's parents.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 98
Kudos: 624





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS! So, this fanart of Sakuatsu with a baby has been in my head and I cant stop thinking them as a family so I decided to write it. This story is omegaverse so if you're not into it, then I'm so sorry. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: English is not my first language so please bear with my grammatical errors.

“Atsumu, are you in there?” Atsumu heard his boyfriend calling his name when he was in the toilet, throwing up. _What did he eat last night that he isn’t feeling really well?_

“Hmm,”

“Are you okay? You ran out of bed. Are you having upset stomach?” Kiyoomi’s voice is filled with concern and to that Atsumu appreciate it but he is nowhere in a good condition to reply to that. After throwing up for a good 3 minutes, he got better. He wasn’t well but he got better. He washed his hands, mouth and then washed his face. He unlocked the door to see Kiyoomi’s worried face.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, um, I think it is the lobster.” He said and Kiyoomi sighed, “But you were never allergic to that before —“

“Well but now, I am.” He snapped and then his eyes widened.

“Oh my god, Kiyoomi. I didn’t mean to— I just. I don’t know what I’m feeling these days.” Atsumu sighed, walking back to the bed with Kiyoomi following closely behind him. “I feel like my hormones are everywhere. Remember yesterday I yelled at Bokkun for not hitting the ball I tossed properly but I mean it wasn’t that bad or anything but it just pissed me off. And the day before that I told Shouyou to stop being annoying? And the look on Shouyou’s face, I can’t stop being guilty.” Kiyoomi just studies his boyfriend. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me… I just… am tired.”

“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi calls his boyfriend’s name, softly.

“I’m not sure but um why don’t you go see the doctor?” he told and Atsumu shakes his head.

“I’m fine, Omi. I don’t need to go see doctor. I’m healthy as a horse—“

“You might be pregnant.”

“Huh?”

Kiyoomi sighed, “I don’t want to assume, Tsumu, but you can’t rule that out yet. And you weren’t on pills and your last heat —“

“We kinda did raw.” Atsumu added. “Fuck, Omi, I…I’m scared. I—“

Kiyoomi quickly pulls the smaller boy into his chest, “Shh, baby, you have me. We’re going to go through this together. Whatever it is, I will be with you, alright?” he asked, looking at Atsumu who nodded softly. Kiyoomi smiles as he left a quick kiss on his forehead. “I’m going to make an appointment with the doctor and let the coach and Meian-san know that we can’t make it today.”

“But—“

“No buts, Atsumu.” Kiyoomi cuts him off, “A day off won’t hurt.”

“Okay, if ya say so.” Kiyoomi smiled at his boyfriend and leaned in and kiss him on his lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Congratulations, Miya-san is 3 weeks pregnant.” The doctor Chiaki smiled at the couple. She showed the sonography of what it seems to be their baby. “This little spot. It is your baby.” She smiled at the couple.

Atsumu’s eyes got teary when he slowly reaches out the sonography. “Oh my god. It is real.” He then turns to Kiyoomi who was smiling softly.

“Omi-kun, we’re going to be fathers.”

“Yes, yes, baby.” Kiyoomi smiles at his boyfriend.

“He is so small.” Atsumu said, sniffing softly.

“He looks like a little peanut.” Kiyoomi said as Atsumu chuckles.

“Yes, he does.”

“Chiaki sensei, what should we do next? This all thing is new to us. We are pro volleyball players. And I need all the details what he should follow.”

“Alright, Miya-san, this is going to be a long journey for you.” Chiaki sensei said and Kiyoomi held his boyfriend’s hand, assuring him that it will be okay. They will be okay.

“But I see your partner is very supportive. You’re going to be alright. So, let’s discuss about a few things you should be doing and avoiding during the pregnancy.” Chiaki sensei smiled at them. Atsumu quickly wiped his tears away and smiled.

“Yes, I’m ready.”

“So, first thing first, I wouldn't say you stop playing volleyball since this is very early stage but I suggest you be careful. Please avoid doing risky moves.” Atsumu nodded.

“And for now we will have an appointment every four weeks until you reach your 26th week.” The couple nodded, “There is some difference between female omega pregnancies and male omega pregnancies so I suggest you do research for male omega.”

Kiyoomi nodded, “And he will be having emotional breakdowns, sudden cravings and all these stuffs, I hope you’re ready for everything Sakusa-san.” Kiyoomi looks at his boyfriend lovingly and then turns to the doctor.

“Of course, I am.”

“Great. You two would make such an amazing parents.” Chiaki sensei said.

“I think so too.” Kiyoomi said, softly caressing Atsumu’s hand and lovingly at looking at his boyfriend who is smiling at him. They take another 15 minutes more with Chiaki sensei who explains everything about the male omega pregnancies.

“That will do for now.” She said and the couple nodded, standing up.

“Thank you so much for your time, sensei.”

“You’re welcome. I’m looking forward for seeing you in next four weeks. Until then, please take care Miya-san.”

“I will.” And then they left the clinic.

“Dya think we should tell our parents?” Atsumu asked on their way back to home. His hand on his stomach, softly rubbing it.

“Do you want to?” Kiyoomi asked, his hand still on the wheel, eyes glancing at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, I want to. I’m sure my parents will be thrilled. They have always wanted grandchildren.”

“Sure, I’m okay with it. Your parents are nice, it will be fine.”

“Omi—“

“Don’t worry I will let them know too but um not now.” Atsumu sighed. “They still don’t like me, huh?”

“You know I don’t care what they think. I’m not leaving you. Ever.” Kiyoomi said and Atsumu smiled softly.

“Yeah, I know. Ya love me.” Kiyoomi rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Don’t worry too much, Omi-kun, they will come around.” They fall in silence while music from the radio is softly playing in the background.

“So, should we go to Hyogo this weekend?” Atsumu asked and Kiyoomi nodded.

“I can drive. It is just around 1 and a half hour from here.” He said. “And I’ll ask two-day-break from coach and remember what Chiaki-sensei said, do not push your limit.”

Atsumu whined, “I want to play.” He said with a cute pout.

“Yeah, but the baby.”

“I know, I know.”

“When are we telling the team?” Kiyoomi asked.

“I don’t know? After we come back from Hyogo?”

“Hm, that will do. And in the meantime, I’m going to watch extra careful to you so you don’t overdo yourself.”

“I know, don’t worry, I can take care of myself.”

“Che, you’re my big baby. Of course, I am worried.”

“And is little peanut your small baby?” Atsumu said as he looked at his boyfriend who softly smiled at the cute nickname.

“Yes, he is.”

“‘Dya think he’d look like you?”

“I want him to have your eyes.” Kiyoomi said, “They’re beautiful.” Atsumu blushed.

“Omiiii,” he whined and Kiyoomi chuckled.

“Why are you still shy? We’ve been dating for 3 years.”

“Yer way too blunt.”

“I love you.” Atsumu turns around, hiding his red cheeks.

“I love you too.” 

The remaining two days ended rather fast. Kiyoomi makes sure Atsumu doesn’t overdo himself. Inunaki asked if something is wrong with Atsumu because of how protective Kiyoomi is being. The curious libero was quickly distracted by Tomas and Kiyoomi is grateful for it. Hinata and Bokuto doesn’t seem to notice at all and they asked for more toss after practice and Kiyoomi told them to try it with Hirako, their second string setter, telling them that they should practice with him more to _sync with him_ too which they don’t get but they let Atsumu go.

Now, they’re on their way to Hyogo. Atsumu let Osamu know that they’re coming over last night. “Ya think we’re gon be okay?”

“Chill, Tsumu. We’re going to be fine.”

“If you say so.” He sighed, “Oh my god, imagine Samu being the uncle. ‘Dya think our little peanut will like him?”

“He will. And knowing your brother, he is going to spoil our little peanut.”

“Ah, I cannot see him as a doting uncle.” Atsumu said, “Wait, on a second thought, I think I can. He is so damn whipped for Rintarou.”

“And I will make sure little peanut will cry whenever he sees Motoya and his ugly brows.” Atsumu laughed out loud at that.

“Omi-kun, yer so mean to Motoya-kun.”

“He deserves it.”

Atsumu giggles, “I love how you love Motoya-kun.”

“I do NOT love him.”

“Yeah and the sky is red.” Kiyoomi rolls his eyes. They talked all the way to the Hyogo and finally Atsumu is surrounded with familiar places. Then he took over the navigation instead of google. Kiyoomi has been to the Miya house in Hyogo twice but he couldn’t remember all the route while Atsumu had lived his whole life there so he know the direction even with his eyes close. They passed through Atsumu’s high school, Inarizaki.

“Ah, I miss high school.” He sighed, “Turn right after the traffic light. And we’re almost there, Omi-kun.” Kiyoomi could see so many rice farms after they turned right. “‘Samu said he’s going to be home today.”

“He closed the shop?” Kiyoomi asked.

“Nah, he left it with his assistant chef. He said she’s getting really good now.”

“Hmm.”

“Oh, look, we’re here.” Kiyoomi could see the Miya household. They stopped in front of the house. The house is two-story traditional Japanese house. There is a “Miya” sign in front of the gate. Atsumu unbuckled the seatbelt and got off the car and stretch lightly while Kiyoomi stops the car, got out, get their bags while Atsumu was ringing the door. The door swung opened and Miya Aiko came out.

“Ahh, Atsu-chan.” She said, quickly hugging her son. Osamu was standing behind his mom with a smirk.

“Oi, how ya doin?”

“Go help Omi-kun.”

“Yeah, ‘Samu, go help Kiyoomi-kun.” Aiko said and then she turned to Kiyoomi, “Come here, Kiyoomi-kun, oh my god, always so handsome.” Aiko said as she hugged Kiyoomi as well.

“Hello, how do you do.”

“Always so polite. Anyway, welcome back, Osamu— go get their bags.” She said as she pulls Kiyoomi into the house, leaving the twins alone. Osamu groans, “Ugh, mom loves Sakusa way too much.”

“Well, she loves Rintarou too.”

“Hey, Rin is lovable.” Atsumu then glared at his twin.

“Whaddaya mean by that?” Osamu smirked at him.

“Whaddaya think?”

“Che.” He said,

“Didja get taller?” Atsumu asked, after presenting as an Alpha, Osamu got two centimeters taller than Atsumu which pisses the omega off and now he got even taller?

“Nah, I don’t.” he said, “Yer just small.”

“Che,” Atsumu tsked and turns around going into the house.

“Hey, help me with YOUR bags.”

“I don’t care. Carry them with yer big arms that are used to carrying rice bags.” Osamu rolls his eyes.

“Ya brat!”

The rest of the day just passed by quick. And now, they’re preparing for dinner with the twins in the kitchen. Osamu said he will be doing the dinner for tonight since he is free. Their father came back not long ago and now watching TV in the living room with Kiyoomi and their mom talking.

“So what’s up with the sudden arrival?”

“… I just missed ya.”

“Don’t lie. I can read ya like an open book.” Atsumu rolls his eyes.

“Ya will know later. So be patient.”

“Are ya gettin’ married?”

“I told ya later, why are ya so impatient.” Atsumu rolls his eyes.

“Alright, alright, can ya help me cut these cucumbers?”

“Are these from Kita-san?”

“Yeah, they are.” Atsumu just cut the cucumber while Osamu cook. After that they prepare the table and started their dinner afterwards. It was mostly Atsumu and Aiko talking about his V-League games and etc. Sometimes they ask Kiyoomi some questions and get to know him better. Now, they’re all seated in the living-room. Osamu brings the watermelon into the living-room and put it on the table. Kiyoomi and Atsumu were sitting next to each other on the couch and their parents on the next one. Osamu just standing, leaning on the wall.

“So, what ya goin’ to say, Tsumu?” Osamu asked, his parents both looking at the couple.

Atsumu glanced at Kiyoomi who nodded with a soft smile. He lets out a deep breathe,

“Um, we’re… we’re expecting.” Kiyoomi said, the parents and Osamu seem a little confused. Atsumu holds Kiyoomi’s hand and Kiyoomi tighten it.

“I…I’m pregnant.” Atsumu breaths. It was a silence for a good 30 seconds until Aiko screams, standing up.

“Oh my god!” she said, quickly walking towards her son. She quickly pulls her son into her warm hug. “Oh my god, Atsu-chan. I… we’re so happy for you!” she said, “Oh my god,” she got tears in her eyes.

“Otosan, our baby is having a baby!” she told her husband. Miya Hitoshi was smiling brightly at the couple.

“Are… are ya okay with this?” Atsumu suddenly asked. The parents look at the couple. “I mean… we aren’t married and it’s frowned upon for unmarried omega to have a baby—“

“Oh baby, we don’t care.” Aiko said, holding her son’s face. “Having a baby is a blessing. Who cares about what people say?”

“Atsumu,” Hitoshi calls, “Are ya happy?” he looks at his father, tears in his eyes.

“Yes, yes, I am.”

“Then, we’re happy for you. That’s all we care about.” He said and Atsumu burst out into tears. Usually he won’t cry but damn these hormones. Osamu was standing proudly next to them.

“Kiyoomi-kun,” Hitoshi calls the baby daddy, “We will leave our son to you. Please take care of him.”

“Yes, of course, I promise Hitoshi-san, Aiko-san, I will cherish and love Atsumu and our baby.” The parents smiled at the couple, “We believe in you, Kiyoomi-kun.”

They continued to do some talking after that while Osamu moved back to the kitchen to do the dishes. After their parents went back to their bedroom, Atsumu moved towards his twin who is still in the kitchen. Preparing some food for breakfast the next morning.

“Hey.”

“What’s up, future dad.” He smiled at his twin.

“Congratulations, Tsumu. I’m so happy for ya.” Atsumu nodded, “Can’t believe yer gonna be a dad.”

“I know right. Ya know I love kids and I wasn’t expecting this and — it’s crazy.”

“Yeah, it is.” They fall into silence, “Last time I know we were fighting over pudding in this very kitchen. And now yer having a baby.”

“Shut up, Samu, don’t make me cry.” Osamu smirks at his twin who is wiping his eyes.

“Eh, yer emotional with that?”

“Shut yer trap, it’s my hormones.”

“Ya know I’m gonna spoil the hell outta yer kid.”

“I know yer gonna be a doting uncle.”

“I hope he looks like us—“

“Because we have beautiful eyes? Omi already said it.” Osamu shivers when Atsumu said it.

“Ya know I’m not used to Sakusa bein’ so whipped and sayin’ those words.” Atsumu pouts at his twin, “Excuse me, my boyfriend is very cute.”

“Anyway, I’m very happy for you, Tsumu.” Osamu genuinely smiles at his twin brother.

“Me too.”

“So, can I tell Rin?”

“Not yet. Not until I tell my team and Motoya-kun. I know once ya tell Rintarou, he is going to say that to Motoya-kun and Motoya-kun will bother Omi-kun for not tellin’ him first. Like I don’t get why are they always competing.”

“Rin said he doesn’t want to lose to Komori when it comes to gossip.”

“Doesn’t suit with Sunarin to gossip at all.”

“Well, he did. He is my gossiping baby.” Atsumu makes a disgusting face at his twin. “Yer whipped.”

“Anyway, how is he? How are ya two?”

“Oh, we’re fine. We’re taking it slow this time We don't want to mess this up again. I don't want to lose him again.”

“Yeah, I know. I really wish the best for ya two.” Atsumu smiled at Osamu.

“Babe—“ Kiyoomi enters the kitchen and the twins stopped talking.

“Ooh, hey, Sakusa, already missing yer boyfriend?” Osamu teased the raven.

“Just call me Kiyoomi, we’re going to be family.” Atsumu smiled at that and walks towards his boyfriend to kissed him on the lips.

“Nice, just, take care of Tsumu. I know dad already say this shit and all but he is my brother and I care a lot about him. If ya hurt him, I’m going to kill ya.”

Atsumu smirks at his brother, “Awwwn my baby brother is worried about me. I’m flustered.”

“What baby brother, yer only 5 minutes older.”

“Still a baby brother.”

“I promise, Osamu. I will take care of Atsumu and—“

“Little peanut?” Atsumu added and Kiyoomi smiled softly.

“Yeah, little peanut.” Osamu just looked at the couple in front of him and he smiled.

“Aw, yer two are bein’ mushy in front of me. I hate it here.” The couple smiled and Atsumu kissed on the alpha’s lips to spite Osamu more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoomi and Atsumu reveals their pregnancy to the team.

“Why are you up so early?” Kiyoomi walked out of their bedroom to see Atsumu cooking in the kitchen. The blonde was wearing his shorts and Kiyoomi’s t-shirt which covers up to his thighs. Kiyoomi embrace the shorter boy and kissed his neck.

“Mornin’ Omi-kun.”

“Do you get your morning sickness today?” he asked.

“Yeah, but it’s not that bad today. And suddenly I want to eat porridge so I decided to make one for breakfast.”

“Hmm, you look nice in my t-shirt. I love your smell.” He said, softly kissing the omega’s nape.

“Now, can ya help me go pack for today’s practice. It will be late by the time we finish eatin’” But Kiyoomi won’t let go and Atsumu chuckles.

“Yer really a softie.” Atsumu said, “Remember when ya used to be so mean to me.”

“When?”

“Quote, “Miya, I said don’t touch me.” Unquote.”

“I did not say that.”

“Ya did.” Atsumu giggles, “But turns out yer a big softie.”

“It’s because I love you.” Atsumu blushes.

“Omi-kun, way too blunt.”

“What? I can’t say I love you to my lovely boyfriend?”

“Omiiii, now, go away and stop distracting me.”

“Alright, alright,” Kiyoomi said, kissing Atsumu’s cheeks before leaving the smiling boy who is still cooking for his porridge.

After that they ate while Atsumu talking about random videos he watched on youtube the night before while Kiyoomi attentively listen to his boyfriend speaking. He is not much of a talker so it’s nice when Atsumu is usually the one who talks.

“Ya know, Omi, the fact that there’s gon’ be a new addition to us in like 9 months and it’s crazy.”

“Are you scared?”

“Yes, but also in a good way.”

“You’re going to be a good dad.” Kiyoomi smiled, “I just know it.”

“You too. And he’s going to love us both so much.” Atsumu smiled at his boyfriend. They ate in silence and Kiyoomi knows it is the time. He has been thinking about this for so long. Even before Atsumu got pregnant.

“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi suddenly calls out, “I know it’s sudden and all but will you marry me?” Atsumu’s eyes widened for a second until he looks at Kiyoomi with a soft smile.

“I thought you’d never gonna ask.”

“We’ve been together for 3 years and we’re having a baby together. I have to do this, Atsumu. I’ve been thinking about this for a while we don’t need to marry right away, like maybe after Little Peanut is born, we don’t need to rush.” Atsumu smiled at his boyfriend.

“Yes, of course, Omi-kun, I will marry ya.” Kiyoomi smiled, his hand reaching out for Atsumu’s.

“I love you.”

“I love ya too. So much.”

“So, we’re tellin’ them today, huh?” Atsumu asked his boyfriend, their hands holding as they walked into the gym.

“Yeah, do you want to?”

“I mean like it’s okay.” Atsumu replies as they enters into the locker room to put their gym bags. It’s when they saw Bokuto and Hinata discussing about something.

“Oh, Tsum-Tsum, Omi-Omi, back from your honeymoon, huh?”

“It is not a honeymoon, Bokuto.” Kiyoomi said as he opens the locker room to put his bag in.

“Well, but how is meeting the in-laws go?” this Inunaki, smirking at them.

“Ayyy Wan-san, Omi-kun has already met my parents plenty of times.”

“ANYWAY, TSUM TSUM TOSS ME. I miss your tosses so much!” Bokuto starts yelling next to Kiyoomi who closed his ears.

“And me too!!! After Bokuto-san.” Hinata chips in.

“Alright, but, um, I have got something to share to ya all.” Atsumu said, Bokuto, Hinata and Inunaki looked at him. “But not until coach and Meian-san is here.”

“Hey, what’s up!” Tomas came in with his happy face. “How are you guys doing? Ooo, long time no see Sakusa, Miya!”

“Hi, Tomas-kun.” After that more of the members arrived and finally Meian and Coach Foster are finally here. They all gather in the gym to start with their usual practicing.

“So, we have training camp with DESEO Hornets next week. I hope you all are in great shape so we will actively participate in it. V-League is seven months away so we should all start to stay in shape and get in touch with new techniques. We will be going to Nagoya anyone who can’t make it?” the coach looked at the crowd but no one raised their hands. “And Miya and Sakusa has something to share.” Coach foster said and everyone looked at them. Bokuto and Hinata, more curious than everyone else.

“Um, we’re engaged.” Kiyoomi said.

“FINALLY!!!” Bokuto shouted, “CONGRATULATIONS!!!!”

“Congratulations, Atsumu-san, Omi-san!” Hinata said with a big smile.

“I mean we all see that coming but anyway, congrats! Who knows you guys would come this far when Sakusa was so mean to Atsumu all these years.” Inunaki said and Atsumu agrees.

“What I said to him this morning, Wan-san.”

“I wasn’t that mean.”

“You were.”

“Anyway, that’s not all.” Atsumu said with a big smile.

“There’s more?” Bokuto asked.

“Miya is pregnant.” The gym got so silent. Nobody talks. They just silent.

“Yes, I’m pregnant!” Atsumu excitedly applies.

“Oh my god.” It was Tomas who breaks the silence.

“That’s amazing! Congratulations, man!” Barnes said.

“SO YOU GUYS ARE HAVING A BABY?” Hinata asked, immediately move near Atsumu. “That’s so cool, Atsumu-san!”

“BABY??? There’s a baby in your womb, Tsum Tsum?” Bokuto asked, excitedly.

“Can we touch?” both of them give puppy eyes to the omega.

“No touching.” Kiyoomi said, stepping between his omega and the two hitters. Atsumu laughs out loud at Kiyoomi’s protectiveness.

“Oh? So, this is the over-protective Sakusa mode, huh?” Inunaki said and Kiyoomi glares at the libero.

“Yeah and that’s hot, don’tcha think?” Atsumu said which makes the alpha glares him too. Atsumu just chuckles because he is used to it.

“But seriously, congratulations, Sakusa, Miya.” Meian finally said, “So, are you still going to play?”

“I am.” Atsumu said.

“But under my supervision. He is not doing risky moves. No intense training and especially no overtime practice.” He said, glaring at the two hitters near his omega, “Yes, I’m looking at you, Bokuto and Hinata.”

“Awwwn, that’s bad BUT IT’S OKAY, WE’RE SO EXCITED FOR THE BABY!”

Kiyoomi is already getting headache but at least the other members will look after Atsumu so it’s going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actully going to upload this on Sakuatsu day but my mid-term so no so anyway, I hope you all enjoy this! More fluff to come! We're seeing Sakusa's family next week!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoomi talks to Motoya and his sister.

Kiyoomi was inside his car, playing game to kill the time while waiting for Atsumu’s order to finish. Atsumu suddenly craves Thai food and they decided to have takeout for dinner so Kiyoomi volunteers to pick it up while his boyfriend is lazing at home. Today, they only had morning practice and the couple got back home around 1 PM.

He suddenly receives a text from Motoya while waiting. _Oh right, Motoya._ Kiyoomi thinks. He forgot to break the news to his only cousin who he can kind of tolerate. _Well, he saves me time for this._

**Motoya**

How is my favorite cousin doing?

What do you want, Motoya?

Rude.

Anyway, seriously, what’s up? We barely speak these days.

Usually u be ranting me about ur boyfriend who u have been dating for 3 years and u still can’t stop ranting about him. Man, u whipped

Shut up

I was busy.

Busy with?

Okay, I haven’t told this to anyone except my team and some relatives

RELATIVES??? ME???

WHAT ABOUT ME???

I’m ur ONLY relative.

No, I wasn’t talking about u

*rolls eyes*

Ur nosy but promise me u’re not telling this to my parents

My lips are sealed

Atsumu is pregnant and we’re expecting a pup

motoya???

Does suna know this?

I don’t think he does

Why?

HDJSKSUSJSJSJAJSJSHSSZZZSJSHED

OH MY GOD

IM GOING TO BE AN UNCLE

KIYOOMI YOU DON’T KNOW

IM SO EXCITED

OH MY GOD

CONGRATULATIONS TO YOU TWO!!!!

Yeah thx

how’s atsumu-kun?

Wait i’ll just call you

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes when Motoya calls him. He answers it anyway.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me this important piece of news. How long has it been?”

“Hello to you too, Motoya.” Kiyoomi said, “We found out last Wednesday and we went to Hyogo to tell Atsumu’s family.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me until today? Aren’t I your favorite cousin?”

“You’re my only cousin, Motoya.” He deadpanned.

“Well anyway, you’re going to be a dad!” Motoya states the obvious, “That’s… that’s wow.”

“Yeah, I know.” Kiyoomi said.

“It is a huge thing and a huge responsibility. Are you going to be okay?”

Kiyoomi stops for a while, but the image of him with Atsumu happy together with their little Peanut. Yes, it’s worth it. “I am. We’re going to be okay.”

“You sound so mature.”

“I am mature. You’re the immature cousin.”

“True, true, you’ve always been the cousin that parents compare you to.” And Kiyoomi laughs at that. “Anyway, so you haven’t told your parents yet.”

“Yeah, we’re going to but not now.” Kiyoomi said.

“Can I tell Kasumi nee-san though.” Kiyoomi rolls his eyes.

“Sure, go ahead. You save me one trouble.”

“Nice!” Motoya cheers, “I’m so happy for you, Kiyoomi. Please tell Atsumu-kun that I said congratulations.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Anyway, I gotta go. Break time is over.”

“Why are you even texting me in the first place.”

“Hey, I’m bored! And I don’t know I want some tea from your team.” Kiyoomi rolls his eyes, _right, he has a teapot as a cousin._ “Bye, Kiyoomi, take care, love ya.” He said and quickly hangs up. Kiyoomi just looked at the phone. He then looked at a time, his order should be done in a few minutes as Kiyoomi unbuckled his seatbelt and walked out of the car to the restaurant to pick up Atsumu’s order for dinner.

Atsumu was lying on the couch when he received a sudden phone call from Kiyoomi’s sister. He was confused but answered it nonetheless.

“Hello?”

“Atsumu, Oh my god, CONGRATULATIONS!” he heard a yell from the woman.

“Kasumi-nee chan?”

Sakusa Kasumi is second older sister of Kiyoomi. Atsumu found out that Kiyoomi has two older sisters – one alpha and one beta and one older brother, also an alpha. And they’re all a lot older than Kiyoomi. 

After dating Kiyoomi for one year, Kiyoomi introduced Kasumi to Atsumu who is the sister above Kiyoomi. She is a friendly and nice sister who can be very strict and professional while doing her job. She is 7 years older than Kiyoomi and is currently the head of the Sakusa Hospitals. Just like her brother, she’s an alpha and currently an heir for their Sakusa hospital chain, since their eldest sister got married to a guy in Canada and moved there and the brother has inherited to other businesses and Kiyoomi wants nothing to do with it.

“Yes, oh my god, Atsumu why didn’t you tell me that you’re pregnant? I heard this from Motoya!”

“Oh sorry, um, we were totally busy and —“

“It’s okay, so, how are you? How do you feel? Is Kiyoomi taking care of you well. If he isn’t, let me know I’m going to scold him.” Atsumu laughed.

“Omi-kun is doing good, Kasumi-nee. He is really taking care of me. Just now he went out to get me the Thai food for dinner which is 15 minutes away from our apartment. He did that for me.”

“Awwww, my baby brother is so sweet. I’m glad he’s doing a great job. I wish I could come to Osaka but it’s too busy here in Tokyo.” Kasumi sighed.

“It’s fine, um, we’ll come visit. One day.”

“You will?” Kasumi asked excitedly.

“Yeah, I’ll discuss it with Omi-kun.”

“I can’t wait!” she said excitedly, “Atsumu, even though they haven’t accepted you yet. You’re already a family. And I know Kiyoomi will do anything to protect you so I know you’re in good hand.” Atsumu smiled at this. He knows very well when he got into a relationship with a son of a rich family. He wasn’t from big background. He came from a normal family in a small town of Hyogo, went to normal public high school, didn’t go to university just to join V-League. So, yes, compared to him Kiyoomi was of different class but that doesn’t matter because Kiyoomi loves him.

“And if he’s not, I’m going to beat his ass.” Atsumu giggles. Atsumu really really likes Kasumi. She has a different personality from Kiyoomi’s.

“Haha, that. I appreciate it.”

“Ah, I can’t believe my baby brother is going to be a dad. And I’m going to be an aunt! Wait, I’m already an aunt. I mean I’m going to get a new nephew or a new niece? I know they’re gonna be so cute. I hope they’re twins.” Atsumu giggles.

“Oh please, being a twin, I know how hard it’s going to be once they’re out.”

“You’re funny, Atsumu.” She paused, “But seriously once in a while, drop by to Tokyo. Tell Kiyoomi that he won’t die if he comes to Tokyo.”

“I will say that to him — oh, he’s back.” Atsumu said, standing up when he heard the front door opened. He saw his boyfriend coming inside with a takeout in his hand.

“Hey, baby, got your takeout.” He said as he put the food on the kitchen counter, rolling his sleeves to wash his hair. An action which Atsumu still finds sexy.

“KIYOOMI!” a voice from the speaker of Atsumu’s phone bloomed as Atsumu walks near his boyfriend.

“Kasumi-nee?” he asked, looking at his boyfriend and Atsumu nodded.

“Why are you calling my fiancé?”

“Oh my god, fiancé? WHEN DID YOU PROPOSE? Atsumu, didn’t tell me?”

“Oh right, I forgot.” Atsumu chuckles, “it’s a simple proposal and he hasn’t even bought me a ring yet. So, it slipped my mind.”

“What kind of proposal is it without a ring? Did I teach you to half-ass things, huh, Kiyoomi? I thought you don’t like doing things half-way done.” Kiyoomi rolls his eyes while Atsumu giggles. “You better proposed my future brother-in-law with the best ring possible. Or else go home.” It’s endearing to see Kiyoomi acting like a baby brother whenever he is with his sister.

“Shut up, you don’t know anything.”

“Shut up? Is this how you talk to your sister? And why didn’t you tell me you’re having a baby? I have to hear it from Motoya.”

“I just told Motoya and he already told you? How fast can he spread information?”

“Don’t try to change the subject, Sakusa.” Kiyoomi sighed.

“I was going to tell you about it. But I feel like you guys won’t even care about my life.” Kasumi gasped.

“Is that how you think about your sister?” Atsumu smiled as he gave the phone to Kiyoomi and quietly walks towards the living room. “Look, Kiyoomi. You’re my baby brother of course I care about you.” Kiyoomi sighed.

“I know.” Kiyoomi felt Kasumi smiled from the other side.

“Are you going to tell them?”

“Hmm.” He replies, “I have to, right?””

“Yeah.”

“They still think it’s a phase right?”

“Yeah.” Kasumi replies, “But you don’t need to think about that.”

“No, you’re right. I have to make it clear that I’m never marrying that daughter of some international company. I’m marrying my baby’s father and that’s final. And I love him. I really love him, Sumi-nee.” He said, his eyes glancing at the soft blonde who is watching television on the couch.

“I know. Ever since I saw the way you looked him. I know that he is the one.” She said, “I’m really happy that you’re happy, Kiyo.”

“Yeah.”

“Anyway, I got some works to do. I told Atsu to drop by Tokyo some times that includes you. Stop running away from your hometown. You won’t die if you touch the Tokyo land.” Kiyoomi laughed.

“Haha, alright. Next time we meet, you treat us. I’m low on money.”

“You betcha. Bye, Kiyo. Take care of Atsu.”

“Yeah, will do.”

“Bye, I love you.”

“Love you too.” He said and hang up and looked at the clock from the phone. He smiled when he saw the lock screen of his boyfriend’s. It is the picture of the two of them in Universal Studio Japan. It was last year and Kiyoomi remembers how they haven’t been having a real date for a while.

He locked the phone and walked towards his boyfriend who’s sitting on the couch, watching TV. Kiyoomi sat next to him, handing the phone to his boyfriend and slowly lay down, his head on Atsumu’s lap. They did this all the time and Atsumu’s fingers softly caressing his curly hair.

“Are ya okay?”

“Hmm.” He replies and Atsumu smiled as he leaned in to kiss Kiyoomi on the lips.

“Kiss me again.” Atsumu smiled and kissed him but this time Kiyoomi’s hand held his hand and didn’t let him go until they need to breathe.

“Yer being clingy.”

“Hmm.”

“Okay, what do my giant baby want?”

“You.” The omega blushed. Even though they’ve been dating for 3 years, Kiyoomi found it cute that his boyfriend blushed whenever he’s blunt and straightforward. He remembers the time when Kiyoomi starts catching feelings for the omega. Atsumu stopped working when he told him that Kiyoomi might have feelings for him. And Kiyoomi found out that even though Atsumu is flirty, he is actually very shy. Even though he acts cocky, he is very insecure. Kiyoomi found so many flaws throughout all these years and everything about him makes him love his fiancé more. More and more and more.

“I love you.” He finally sat up, leaning in to kiss him on the mouth.

“I love you too.” The omega replies.

“Can we take this to the bed?” he asked, with his puppy eyes. “Please? I heard sex is good for pregnant—“

“Alright but what time is it—“

“It’s 5:30. We still have an hour before dinner or I can skip dinner—“ Atsumu rolls his eyes.

“You can but little peanut and I can’t.” Mentioning of little peanut, Kiyoomi’s eyes sparkled.

“Oh right, I haven’t talked to him today.” He said, softly leaning down to his omega’s stomach.

“Hey, there buddy. How are you doing there? Stay healthy inside, can’t wait to see you in 8 months. Don’t give your papa too much trouble.” He said while Atsumu softly brushing Kiyoomi’s hair.

“Now, I’m going to take your papa into our bedroom. I hope you’re asleep.” He said and Atsumu laughed. Kiyoomi then stood up and quickly carry his boyfriend.

“Oh, you got heavy.”

But when he saw his boyfriend soft pout, he laughed and kissed Atsumu’s pouty lips. “Just kidding.” He said and walked into their bedroom. He didn’t forget to lock the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was able to fit Kiyoomi's parents appearance in this chapter but apparently not so heres Kiyoomi's sister who's very supportive and loves Tsumu and will protect him <3 I hope you all enjoy this chapter. We're seeing Deseo Hornets, mainly Kiyoomi's former captain Iizuna Tsukasa next chapter! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoomi and Atsumu encounters Kiyoomi's mom. They prepare to go to the training camp with the Hornets for a week.

“Hirako really improved, huh? I think we’re pretty set for this year’s v-league if he keeps this pace.” Atsumu said as the couple walked into their apartment complex. Kiyoomi suddenly stops when they reach to the lobby of their complex and that makes Atsumu stopped when he trails his eyes to whatever his fiancé is looking at. Atsumu’s eyes widened as he glanced at his alpha for awhile. Kiyoomi’s face was unreadable. But Atsumu knows he is not liking what he is seeing. His hand unconsciously caress the alpha’s hand, signaling that he is here with him.

“Kiyoomi.” Sakusa Ayumi’s voice is stern. Her voice makes Atsumu wants to submit. That’s how stern her voice is.

“What are you doing here mother?”

“I dropped by because I had some business meetings in Osaka. I thought I’d have dinner with my son.” Kiyoomi laughs.

“Oh right, you remember you had another son.”

“Kiyoomi, don’t be like this.”

“Like what? Why are you suddenly here, mother? Dinner? I don’t want to have dinner with you. I have plans.” Atsumu felt Kiyoomi’s mother’s eyes on him.

“What plans? I know you had nothing to do except hanging around with that omega of yours.” She snapped and Atsumu knows Kiyoomi is about to get angry and it’s going to get ugly. He quickly tightened the grip on his alpha’s hand.

“That omega? He is my boyfriend. I love him.”

“It is just a phase and you will move on-“

“It is not. I’m going to marry him.” Kiyoomi said, looking straight into his mother’s eyes. “I’m never going to marry whoever you set me up with. I’m marrying him. And that’s final.” Kiyoomi said, full of determination. Atsumu softly smiled at this. He is so so lucky to have someone like Sakusa Kiyoomi as his mate. As his alpha. As his baby’s father.

He tightened the grip on his mate’s hand and quickly leaves the place. Atsumu quickly turns around to look at Kiyoomi’s mom and gave a small bow and was dragged away by Kiyoomi.

He aggressively pushed elevator’s button and when the door closed and when they are both alone, Atsumu intertwine their fingers together. He knows it makes his alpha feel calm. “Are ya okay?”

“Aren’t you angry?”

“I don’t really care.” The omega shrugged, “I’m used to people hating me.” He smiled at him and Kiyoomi frowned. “Don’t get use to it, Atsu,” and Atsumu giggles,

“Are ya worried?”

“You’re an amazing person.” Kiyoomi said, “I love you and little peanut is going to love you.” He said and Atsumu giggles.

“I love ya too, Omi.” Kiyoomi smiled at his boyfriend and slowly leaned in to kiss but was interrupted when the elevator reached to their door. “DING.” Kiyoomi groans while Atsumu chuckled.

“We have reached to our floor.” Atsumu said as he exits the elevator first with Kiyoomi following him, their hands still holding.

“You owe me a kiss.”

Atsumu giggles, “Later,”

“You have to kiss me 100 times.” Kiyoomi said, his hand not letting Atsumu go. Atsumu chuckles.

“Whatever ya wish, my big clingy baby.”

Atsumu woke up to a series of text messages from Suna and he knows what this is about. He stretched on their bed and noticed that his boyfriend is missing from the bed. He sighed contentedly. He hasn’t slept like this in a while. Today they’re going to Nagoya for the training camp with the Hornets. Atsumu is excited even though he won’t be practicing much. Coach Foster had told both him and Kiyoomi that they will be mainly focusing on Hirako as he will be the setter for this V-League. Although Atsumu wants to protest, Kiyoomi said yes right away. Atsumu pouts the whole day at his boyfriend but Kiyoomi made it up to him with lots of kisses and sweet apologies that Atsumu couldn’t help but forgives him.

He washed himself up and walked into the living room to see the back of his boyfriend who is cooking breakfast for them. He smiled at the sight of his boyfriend’s sexy back. He walked there to hugged him from the behind and nuzzle up to him, sniffling his smell. Kiyoomi’s smell has always calmed him and soothe him. It is his favorite smell in the whole world.

“Good morning, slept well?”

“Hmm,”

“I made a quick breakfast. We will have to be there by 12:45 so I thought it’d be better if we just have quick breakfast.” He said and Atsumu nodded, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

“Good mornin’” Kiyoomi smiled at the sight of his sleepy boyfriend. He is cute, he is so adorable. Kiyoomi couldn’t handle the sight as he kissed on the nose.

“You’re cute,” Atsumu rolls his eyes.

“I’m not cute,” he pouts, detangling himself from his boyfriend to get himself a coffee, “I’m hot.” Kiyoomi laughed at the statement.

“Nah, you’re cute.” He said, “…and hot in bed.”

Atsumu blushed at the statement, “Stop being a pervert in the morning.”

“Well, I have a cute and hot boyfriend so –“

“Shh, little peanut will hear them.” Kiyoomi just chuckled at his boyfriend. “Go and wait at the table, the egg is almost done.”

“Alright, ya make the best toast, I’m starvin,” Atsumu said as he walked to the table, “Babe, ya want me to make lunchbox for lunch? We will be on the bus and ya don’t like lunchboxes by others.”

“Please? I miss your onigiri.” Atsumu smiled at that.

“Ya love my onigiri?”

“Yeah, they’re the best.” Kiyoomi said, switching the stove off and putting the fried eggs and bacon on the plate.

“Better than ‘Samu?”

“Yeah, better than Osamu.” Atsumu giggles at the comment, “Yer exaggerating but I appreciate it.”

“No, it’s true,” Kiyoomi said, walking towards the table with a plate of toasted bread with eggs and bacon, “Maybe because yours are made with love.” He placed the plates in front of Atsumu and kissed his forehead.

“Awwwn my boyfriend is such a sap,” he said, “Little peanut, your daddy is so whipped, so so whipped.” He said, softly rubbing his belly. Kiyoomi rolls his eyes as he took a seat in front of Atsumu and had their breakfast together. After that they showered and prepare to leave to the gymnasium where everyone will be waiting to depart with the express bus prepared for the team.

“Ayy look who decided to show up?” Inunaki said when Atsumu got off their car while Kiyoomi taking out their things from the trunk. The alpha follows his omega with their luggages and proceed to put them into the bus.

“Wow, is that how Sakusa Kiyoomi treat his mate?” Inunaki said and Atsumu smirked, showing a peace sign, knowing very well that he got Kiyoomi’s fingers wrapped around him.

“I can’t imagine mean and rude Sakusa Kiyoomi being so whipped and in love?”

“Ya all don’t see how Omi-kun at home. He is so sweet and so attentive and very caring. He was willing to go outside to get me my favorite ice-cream at 10pm.”

“You very very lucky omega, Miya.” Inunaki groans.

“Awww, Omi-san is so sweet.” Hinata said, “My mate is nothing like Omi-san, Tobio is mean.” He said with a cute pout. “Maybe because I’m a beta.” He sighed.

“Must be good to have mates and all. Look at me I’m 26 and no one think about courting me.” Inunaki pouts. Atsumu and Hinata glanced at their tall alpha middle blocker who is now talking with their captain and Kiyoomi.

“Wan-san, you don’t know, um-“ Atsumu looks at Hinata who is scratching his head.

“I don’t know what?”

“WHATS UP??” finally Bokuto arrives with so many things in his head. “Wait, am I late? Are you all waiting for me?” Inunaki rolls his eyes.

“Yes, Bokuto, you’re late and we’re all waiting for you.”

“Oh no, I thought we depart at 2pm and I thought I’m early.”

“Pretty sure I said 1pm, Bokuto. Go put your things in the luggage storage and everyone get on the bus.” Meian said and everyone starts moving.

“Wan-san, make sure yer sit with with Tomas-kun,” Atsumu winks and he saw Inunaki blushed furiously before he walked to where Kiyoomi was sitting and took a seat next to his alpha who quickly leaned his head against Atsumu’s shoulder. Even before the bus departs, his boyfriend is ready to sleep. Atsumu also made himself comfortable in his seat before they depart to Nagoya.

It took them 3 hours from Osaka to finally arrive to their destination. “Aw look at them holding hands and cuddling.” Hinata peeked from his seat in front of them with Bokuto next to him.

“They’re so in love and that’s disgusting.” Inunaki said bitterly, taking his belongings from the overhead compartment.

“Do you want me to help you, Shion-kun?” Tomas asked his best in Japanese which Inunaki blushed and let the alpha helps him with him. Hinata grinned, knowing what is happening and Inunaki shoots him a glare.

“Hey; wake the Sakusa and Miya up.” Meian said from the front seat as everyone else prepares to leave the bus.

“Awwwn, but they’re so cute sleeping.” Bokuto said but gets a stern look from their captain. Amidst of the noise, Kiyoomi’s eyes opened to see Hinata, Bokuto and Inunaki looking at them with shit-eating grins. He glared at them and quickly the three of them continues to do what they were doing and preparing to leave the bus. Kiyoomi sighed when he felt Atsumu’s head against his shoulder, their hands intertwined.

“Hey, babe.” He wakes his omega up, “Wake up, we’re here.” He said, softly ruffling Atsumu’s blonde locks. The omega slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

“We’re already here?” he looks sleepy but he looks so adorable that Kiyoomi can’t help but smiles.

“Yes, baby, come on, we’re the only ones left on the bus.” He said, Bokuto finally exiting from the bus. Atsumu whined, stretching out his arms.

“Ya should wake me up early, Omi-kun,” he pouts.

“You’re so adorable when you are sleeping, I can’t bring myself to.” Atsumu rolls his eyes, standing up.

“Let me go get the luggage, you should go inside the lobby already.” Kiyoomi said, their hands holding as they exit the bus.

“Ya know I can help ya—“

“Yeah, but you won’t because I said so.” The alpha said sternly, “Now, go and join the others in the lobby. I will be back.” 

Atsumu joins the other in the lobby and he saw those annoying grins from Hinata and Inunaki. He ignored them and stood near Hirako who is saying how he is nervous for the whole practice camp and Atsumu reassured him that he is going to be fine. Kiyoomi joins them with the luggages and stood next to his mate. They are all paired in twos for room and naturally Atsumu got paired with Kiyoomi.

Meian looked at them sternly, “No funny business.” He said to them before giving the key card to them.

“You guys can take a rest for an hour. We are having dinner around 6PM. So, be in the lobby by 5:30. After that we’re visiting the Hornets’ gym and take a look at it first. We will be starting our training camp tomorrow.” Meian said and the team nodded and then separates to get into their respective rooms. As soon as they got into their room, Kiyoomi, as usual, start cleaning the whole room again while Atsumu lies down on his bed.

“I’m hungry,” he pouts.

“There are some more onigiris left in my bag.” Kiyoomi said and Atsumu walks to take the onigiri he made this morning. He sat and ate the onigiri while watching Kiyoomi cleans. It never gets old and Atsumu thinks it is kind of sexy when Kiyoomi is cleaning.

“Ya look happy.” He said, biting on his salmon onigiri. Kiyoomi glances at him with a smile.

“Yeah? Is it obvious?”

“I know you inside out, Omi-kun,” he said with a grin.

“Yeah, it’s been a while since I last saw Iizuna-san so I’m kind of excited to play with him.” Atsumu frowns at the mention of Kiyoomi’s former captain.

“Ooh.”

“He is the best setter I have ever had, of course, after you.” He quickly added when he felt the glare from the bed. Kiyoomi laughs at the pouty face of his boyfriend. He leans in and kissed him on the lips.

“Go away.” He pouts.

“Are you jealous?” Atsumu doesn’t reply but he kept pouting and cutely biting on his onigiri. Kiyoomi laughs and kissed him on the cheeks.

“There is no need to be jealous of, babe. I love you and you know that.”

“Yeah, I know.” Atsumu sighed, “It is just that… Iizuna-san is so amazing, I looked up to him when I was in high school, I kinda had a crush on him.” This time it’s Kiyoomi who frowned. “He is so talented, an amazing setter, he’s pretty and he’s a perfect omega, ya know?” he said, “Meanwhile I am just… me.”

Kiyoomi sighed, he knows how his boyfriend is always loud mouth and people will think he is overconfident but Kiyoomi knows all those tough masks. And it got worse after Atsumu got pregnant and he often get emotional and thinks he is not good enough. He took a seat next to his omega and pulls him into his arm.

“You are not just you, Atsumu.” He said, kissing his head, “You’re an amazing setter, you’re so selfless and you will do any positions to get the perfect toss to your spikers and I think that’s amazing.” He said and Atsumu smiled at that.

“Do ya think so?”

“I know so.” Kiyoomi replies, “and you’re the most amazing boyfriend and my perfect omega. And you’re as pretty as Iizuna-san,” he said and Atsumu smiled brightly.

“Ya think I’m as pretty as Iizuna-san?”

“I mean, Iizuna-san is really really really pretty—“ Atsumu glares at his boyfriend.

“Go away.”

“I’m not done yet, Atsu.” He said but Atsumu is pouting, “But you’re the most gorgeous and beautiful omega I have ever laid my eyes on.”

“Ya didn’t mean it. Ya think Sunarin is pretty too.” He pouts.

“Yeah but he ain’t ethereal like you.” He said and Atsumu blushed.

“Yer on thin fucking ice, Sakusa Kiyoomi.” He said and Kiyoomi laughs and kissed his omega’s cheeks.

“Move over.” He said, lying down next to his omega who quickly hugged him with Atsumu’s head on his cheeks. They’re cuddling on Atsumu’s bed now. “You smell nice.” Kiyoomi said, sniffling Atsumu’s scent.

“I love it.” he said which makes the omega to cuddle into his alpha more.

“I love yer smell too. It makes me feel safe and at home.” Atsumu replies, still in Kiyoomi’s arms.

“Atsu?”

“Hmm.”

“I love you.” Atsumu smiled at the confession.

“I love ya too,” he replies, “and little peanut.” He added.

“And little peanut.” Kiyoomi repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: we will be seeing iizuna next chapter  
> also me: okay maybe later, we need more of sakuatsu fluff and the domesticity  
> But, seriously, we will be seeing Iizuna next chapter, I promise. and a really really jealous omega. :)  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. this chapter is all about fluff. i really enjoy writing kiyoomi and atsumu being in love and all. thank you for reading & taking time to comment, i really appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Atsumu & Kiyoomi get jealous.

“Shouyou-san!” Hirako said as he gave out the final toss to Hinata who slammed it across the Hornets’ court, finally giving them a win. They have been playing against the Hornets since morning with Atsumu and without Atsumu. This is the first time they won against the Hornets without Atsumu. The said omega was watching the game from the bench. It is the final practice before they all had a lunch break.

He smiled, clapping his hand and stood up to support his team. He was walking towards his boyfriend to see a green-haired setter from the other team approaching his boyfriend.

“Kiyo!”

Nicknames? They are that close to give each other nicknames?

“Oh, Tsukasa-san.” Kiyoomi smiled upon the approach of the green-haired omega from the another team. _Tsukasa-san? Since when did you call Iizuna-san “Taukasa-san”?_ Atsumu narrowed his eyebrows to look at the duo. He didn’t realize that he is glaring at the two. He doesn’t like this jealous feeling he is feeling. Damn you, hormones.

“It is a good game, you improved a lot!” Iizuna said cheerfully and Kiyoomi just smiled.

“I miss playing with you,” Iizuna said, “I met Komori the other day I don’t know what he’s doing here in Nagoya.”

“I think he’s here to meet someone.”

“Ooh, someone, huh? Is our Motoya finally dating someone?” Iizuna smirked and Kiyoomi snorts.

“He should be seeing someone.” And the two laughs.

“Hey, um, Kiyo.” His former captain calls him, “Why is… why is your boyfriend glaring at me?” Kiyoomi quickly turned back to see Atsumu glaring at them. He sighed.

“Is he… jealous? Oh no, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to —“

“No, it’s fine, Tsukasa-san… he is…” Kiyoomi leans in, “He is pregnant.” He said in whisper but Iizuna’s eyes widened.

“WHAT? Oh my god, Kiyoomi!” Iizuna yells out loud. “That’s why he is not playing so much?”

“SHHH. We don’t want the whole league to know about this.”

“Oh, sorry, oh my god, I’m so happy for you.” He happily slapped Kiyoomi’s arm. A habit of Iizuna Tsukasa which Kiyoomi is used to. “You’re the father right?” he added. Kiyoomi rolled his eyes.

“A little late to ask that question. But, yes, I am.” He smiled and Iizuna smiled, genuinely happy for the two.

“So, he is kinda emotional and a little bit more jealous than usual.” Kiyoomi said and Iizuna smirked.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to talk to Miya-kun.” Iizuna said with a smirk. And Kiyoomi doesn’t like this smirk. He knows where this might go.

“By the end of this day, you’re the one who’s going to be jealous of us, Kiyo.” He said, patting Kiyoomi’s shoulder and leaves the taller man to go to the blonde boy who is lowkey still glaring at the two.

Atsumu knows he is being ridiculous. He swears he is normally not jealous. He has seen many girls and omegas flirting with his boyfriend and he always let it off. Maybe because he is pregnant and quite emotional? Maybe because it is Iizuna Tsukasa who is the perfect omega and someone who is Sakusa-family approved. He saw Iizuna walking towards him, Atsumu has no hard feelings against the omega. They have met plenty of times in the past but never had one to one talk.

“Miya-kun!” Iizuna approaches him with a smile.

“Hi. Um, Iizuna-san.” He forced a smile and Iizuna giggles. _Damn you for being so pretty._ Atsumu thinks.

“I heard you’re pregnant,” Atsumu’s eyes widened, he glanced at his boyfriend who is now talking to Barnes and Meian. “Kiyo just told me.” Iizuna said, his eyes also glancing at Kiyoomi.

“Congratulations, Miya-kun.” He said with a soft smile. Atsumu just stared at him, _wow, Iizuna really is pretty._

“Um, I, thank you.”

“You know, my mate and I are also trying to get one.” Iizuna said, “I hope we can get one soon.” And Atsumu smiled.

“Ya will, Iizuna-san —“

“You can call me Tsukasa.” He said, “No need to be so formal.”

“Oh, okay, ya can call me Atsumu too.” Atsumu smiled at the omega.

“So, have you been reading all these pregnancy books and child care books?” Iizuna asked, they both took a seat on the bench.

“Yes, I was searching online for the relatable books. Especially for the male omega pregnancy. It is different from the normal female child birth so, I’m trying to find a good book.”

“I can help you with it.” Iizuna smiles, “I have been reading a lot since we decided to try for a baby last year.”

“Oh, that’d be great!”

“I’m not experienced but one of my cousins who is also a male omega gave birth 3 months ago and I was pretty much together through his journey. There are some good books that he recommended me and I have been doing a lot of research for myself.”

Atsumu smiled brightly, “That’d be great, Tsukasa-san, you’re so nice.” Iizuna smiled at him.

“So, how many weeks have you been pregnant?”

“This is my fifth week.” Atsumu smiled, softly rubbing his stomach.

“It must feel surreal.” Iizuna said and Atsumu nodded.

“It just… happened. We were unprepared and it kinda scares us.” Atsumu said, his eyes trailing to see Kiyoomi who is now being disturbed by Hinata and Bokuto. Iizuna smiles, he reaches out for Atsumu’s hand and holds it right.

“You’re going to be alright. I know it is scary but I know Kiyoomi is going to be the greatest dad. He never do things half way so he’s going to take the responsibility till the end.” Iizuna said, “And you’re amazing too, Atsumu-kun. You’re a strong omega. Kiyo is so lucky to have you as his mate.” He said and Atsumu smiled.

“I’m also lucky to have him as my mate.” He added. “Tsukasa-san, you’re so nice and I’m so so sorry if I was so mean to you. I swear to go, I wasn’t normally like this.” Iizuna laughed out loud.

“No worries, I understand. You’re pregnant so you got pregnant possessive.” Iizuna said, “Here, take my number, let’s keep in touch.” He said and they exchanged number.

“I can recommend you some good books for the pregnancy and I can even bring you a book shop.” Iizuna said and Atsumu laughs.

“That’d be great!”

“You guys are going to be here for a while so we can schedule some time.” Iizuna said and Atsumu nodded excitedly.

“Sounds like a good plan.”

The training camp went on for a few more days and Atsumu got so much closer to the former Itachiyama captain. They hang out a lot after practices and exchange knowledge about the male omega pregnancy. Atsumu is talking, laughing together with the Itachiyama captain after the practice. They planned to go have a dinner together after the practice.

“I’m goin’ to ask Omi ‘bout it,” Atsumu said and squeaks when he felt a heavy weight on his body.

“Ask me about what?” Kiyoomi asked, Iizuna smiled at his former junior.

“I saw this new café opened 15 minutes away from here and I asked if Tsumu-kun want to go there with me after this.” Iizuna said and Kiyoomi looked at his boyfriend who is smiling very happily.

“You’re making my pregnant boyfriend walk there, Tsukasa-san?” Kiyoomi asked and Iizuna’s eyes widened.

“Of course not. I would never.”

“No.” Kiyoomi said and Atsumu then turned to his boyfriend and looked at him.

“Huh?”

“I said no. You’re hanging out too much with Tsukasa-san these days.” Kiyoomi said, his hand still not letting Atsumu go. Iizuna giggles and Atsumu looks confused. “I’m lonely and in need of attention from my boyfriend.” Atsumu realized what this is about. His alpha boyfriend is jealous of him hanging out with another guy.

“Are ya jealous?” he asked but Kiyoomi doesn’t reply but instead he leaned in to sniffle Atsumu’s scent and softly kissing his neck.

“I’m leaving you two here. It’s okay Tsumu-kun, we can hang out next day. Give attention to your big baby.” Iizuna said, laughing, “I didn’t know you’re such a clingy boyfriend, Kiyo.” Iizuna said and Kiyoomi frowned at his former captain who leaves them alone. Atsumu sighed, slowly turning around to face his sulking boyfriend.

“Yer cute when yer jealous.” He said with a cute smile and Kiyoomi leaning down, totally pulling his smaller boyfriend into his warmth.

“Stay with me today.” He said, Atsumu chuckled at how clingy his boyfriend is being.

“Hai hai, I’m not going nowhere.” Atsumu replies and softly patting his alpha boyfriend’s back. Atsumu swears his boyfriend is the cutest alpha ever.

“Atsumu-san, Omi-san, we’re going back –“ Hinata interrupted at the lovely moment, “Oh, should I leave? But we’re leaving soon!” he said and Atsumu nodded at him.

“Let’s go, Omi-kun,” he said, untangling Kiyoomi’s arms wrapping around him. Kiyoomi doesn't seem to want to let go of his boyfriend. “C’mon, Omi, I will kiss you 100 times when we got back to hotel.” Kiyoomi quickly let him go and looked at his omega boyfriend.

“Promise?” he asked and Atsumu giggles. He leaned up to place a soft kiss on Kiyoomi’s lips.

“One,” he said, “I promise.” He said and Kiyoomi smiled and kissed his boyfriend again.

“Two.”

“Now, go get the bags, the guys are already waitin’,” Atsumu said and Kiyoomi did as he was told. Atsumu gave him his hand to which Kiyoomi quickly hold it. It always calm him down whenever he holds his omega’s hand. “Let’s go, Omi.” Atsumu said and Kiyoomi follows his boyfriend. Their hands still holding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!!! I'm so so so sorry that I went missing for 3 weeks. I was kind of busy with my quiz and projects which I just finished submitting it today. And also I'm working on a Sakuatsu spin-off fic from the Osasuna fic which my sister wrote. It's coming out as soon as she finishes the final chapter so I hope you guys support it as well hehe *shameless promoting LOL* 
> 
> Really thank you thank you thank you so so so much for reading this fic. I add as much as fluff I can get. I hc that Omi is a straightforward and whipped bf so this fic fits him so well. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. See you guys in next chapter! Take care & stay safe. xoxo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kiyoomi and Atsumu accidentally met Kiyoomi's father at the hospital for the omega's regular checkup and it went a little like... _this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta so I apologized if there are any mistake. ALSO, I made edit on Suna's secondary gender on the first chapter. It was only briefly mentioned so if you blink you missed that point haha. ANYWAY, enjoy!

“Hello, Miya-san, how are you feeling?” Chiaki sensei greeted the couple who entered into the room.

“I’m good,” the omega replies, “Omi-kun here takes care of me well.” Chiaki sensei smiled at the alpha.

“I’m glad you’re taking care of him well. Come here, Miya-san, I will check upon how your baby is doing and we can know the gender of the baby.” He said.

“I’m nervous.” Atsumu told his mate who holds his hand softly in a calming way.

“It’s gonna be okay, baby.” He said and kissed the top of the omega’s head. Atsumu smiled at the action. Kiyoomi has always been so good with handling him. The alpha helped the omega to get on the bed to get the ultrasound. Kiyoomi never letting Atsumu’s hand go.

“Looks like both the baby and daddy are healthy.” Chiaki sensei said with a smile. And he turned the monitor to show the couple. “Look at this, the size is growing.” Atsumu had tears in his eyes and smiled so brightly. He glanced at his alpha.

“Our little peanut is getting bigger.” He said and Kiyoomi smiled back at his omega.

“It’s so amazing.” He whispered out. There it is, his baby in his mate’s womb. It just feels _unreal._

“So, we can know the gender now.” Atsumu excitedly looked at the doctor who smiled at the couple.

“It is a boy.” Kiyoomi’s hold tightened around his mate. The doctor showed the monitor to the couple closely this time and Kiyoomi smiled at the small peanut shaped which apparently is their son. Atsumu’s eyes won’t leave the monitor, tears started to pile in his eyes and Kiyoomi smiled at the sight because his omega looks so beautiful right now.

“Omi…”

“Yes, love?”

“We’re having a boy. We’re having a son.” He said and Kiyoomi leaned down to kiss the omega on his forehead.

“Yes, baby, we’re having a son. Our little peanut.” Chiaki sensei fondly looked at the couple. After the couple is done with looking at the monitor, Chiaki sensei made some checkups on the omega and they finally came back to the main office after everything is alright with the omega.

“So far the mom and the baby are alright. I’m glad that you’re really taking a good care of your omega, Sakusa-san.” the doctor smiled at the young alpha. “From this on, there are so many difficult things awaiting you, Sakusa-san. As you know, a male omega pregnancy is different from normal pregnancy so I’m glad that you’re paying extra attention to your mate.” Atsumu giggles at the praise.

“’course, Omi-kun is the best mate ever!”

“So, this is all for today. I hope to see you both on regular checkup.” The doctor said and both of them nodded.

“Thank you so much, Chiaki-sensei. We’ll see you soon enough.” Sakusa said, grabbing the bag and Atsumu waved at the doctor and left the office.

“Here your phone, Osamu won’t stop texting the whole time you’re inside.” Sakusa said, handing Atsumu’s phone.

“Che, he is so excited to know the gender. He is acting like a dad. I sometimes wonder if I am the dad or him.” Sakusa laughed at what his omega said,

“I’m glad he is very excited for his nephew. I know your brother is going to be a good uncle to our little peanut.” Atsumu pouts.

“He better be. If not, I’m going to beat him.” Sakusa laughed.

“So, what do you want to have for lunch?” Sakusa asked as the couple walked towards the main entrance.

“I want some chicken porridge. ‘Samu told me there is one good porridge shop near this hospital. I will ask him.” he said as he opened his phone to text his brother.

“I’m amazed at how he knows about restaurant here in Osaka.” Atsumu just laughed, “He knows every restaurant in Japan at this point.” He said as he continues replying to his brother’s full caps.

“Oh, he said he already bought babyproofing materials and he’s goin’ to drop by this Friday. He is way too excited.” Atsumu chuckled and continued to type to ask the main question, the porridge shop’s address.

“Kiyoomi?” the couple stopped walking and Atsumu looked up from the phone to see his boyfriend looking to their left. Atsumu’s eyes widened when he saw an old man in his sixties. _Kiyoomi’s dad._ Kiyoomi quickly grabs his mate hand protectively and stood a little in front of his omega, dead glare looking at the man until the man laughed.

“Hey, Kiyoomi, it’s okay, I’m not doing anything.” Kiyoomi doesn’t look like he is going to stop the glare.

“And you must be… Miya-kun.” The man smiled at Atsumu who gave him a small smile back and a small nod.

“What do you want?” Sakusa asked, still giving glare towards the man. Atsumu sighed as his other hand reached Kiyoomi’s hand and hold it with both hand to calm his alpha down.

“It’s okay, love. It’s okay.”

“Kiyoomi, I mean no harm towards Miya-kun, you can calm down.” The man smiled at Atsumu who is calming his alpha down.

“What are you doing here?” Sakusa asked, coldly.

“There are some problems with this hospital so I came here to attend the meeting and came by to check the hospital.” Kiyoomi’s father replied. Oh right, the Sakusas own several hospitals across Japan and Atsumu forgot they’re going to one of the hospitals that his boyfriend’s family own.

“Do you like to talk somewhere more private not in the middle of the hospital’s reception?” Kiyoomi was going to outright reject but his mate beat him into it.

“Yes, please. That would be great, sir.” Kiyoomi looked at his mate, his eyes saying, _“why did you agree to this madness?”_ Atsumu just smiled at his alpha and kissed his cheeks, _“it’s going to be okay, trust me.”_

“Sounds perfect. C’mon, let’s go to my office.” He said and leads them to the office. “Cancel my lunch meeting. I’d like to talk to my son and his mate.” He said to his secretary and his secretary nodded, closing the door and left.

The couple took a seat and Sakusa’s father brought the green tea to both of them. “It’s cold out there so green tea would warm you both.”

“Thank you, sir.” Atsumu replies enthusiastically. Kiyoomi said nothing. He was just sitting there when his father came to take a seat in front of the couple.

“How are you doing, Kiyoomi?”

“Fine.”

Sakusa Akihito sighed, “Are you still mad at me for the arranged marriage I set up years ago?” Kiyoomi doesn’t reply.

“I’m sorry, son.” Atsumu swears he saw Kiyoomi rolled his eyes at the apology. “I should’ve known that you have significant other. I’m sorry.”

“Then stop mother. She won’t stop telling me that I’m on a phase.” Kiyoomi said, “She even came last time to insult my mate at my apartment complex. Publicly humiliate my mate? I won’t tolerate it. If you’re going to insult Atsumu right now, I’m going to leave.” He said and Atsumu tries to calm his alpha down as his father sighed.

“I’m not.” His father said, “Not going to insult Miya-kun. I realized that it is your life and you can do whatever you want. I don’t want no more tears shed from my children.”

Kiyoomi snorted, “Good. At least you know that I’m not a fucking robot.”

“Omi! Language.” Atsumu scolded his mate who sighed and let out a soft sorry. Atsumu smiled at the alpha who is sitting across him.

“I’m sorry about him. Omi-kun is a little sulky about it since you guys basically ignored him after he left Tokyo and he rejected the marriage.” Atsumu said and Akihito nodded.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. We’re sorry.” He said sincerely, “I just… missed you, Kiyoomi. Everybody does. You completely stopped coming back home even if you have game in Tokyo.” His father said, “We’re sorry for everything. I’m not asking for you to accept it but… please drop by to Tokyo once in a while.” Atsumu smiled at the alpha.

“Of course, he will.” Atsumu said, “I will make sure he came by whenever he is in Tokyo.”

“I trust you, Miya-kun.” Atsumu gave a thumbs up to Kiyoomi’s father.

“I do not.” Kiyoomi finally replies.

“Huh?” Atsumu looked at his mate, confused.

“I do not hate you guys.” He finally said, “It took you almost 3 years but thank you for apologizing.” Kiyoomi said and Atsumu smiled at his alpha and Akihito smiled at the couple.

“I… I will drop by some other day. Maybe after his…” Kiyoomi looked at his mate’s womb and Atsumu’s eyes widened. _Right, the pregnancy._

“His?” Akihito repeated. Kiyoomi sighed and holds his boyfriend’s hand tight.

“Oh right, we have something to tell you.” Akihito looked at both of them, “And why we were at the hospital. It’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. Nii-san and Nee-san knows about it. Motoya too. But that’s it.” Kiyoomi said and Akihito looked at them seriously, kind of getting the clue where this is going.

“We’re expecting a child.” Kiyoomi finally said, Atsumu looking at Akihito rather anxiously. ‘ _Things just got a little better between Kiyoomi and his dad is it going to be okay?’_ that's what Atsumu kept thinking.

“We just found out from Chiaki sensei just now that it’s a boy.” Akihito nodded.

“I just –”

“A grandson!” Akihito exclaimed as he stood up, and walked towards Atsumu. “Oh my god, I’m so happy. How are you feeling, Miya-kun?” Atsumu looked confused at first and then nodded while smiling.

“I’m good. We’re both healthy so –”

“That’s amazing. I hope Kiyoomi is treating you well. Oh my god, I’m having another grandchild. I’m so happy.” The man looked like he is about to cry.

“Yes, yes, Omi-kun is treating me well. He is going to be an amazing father.” Akihito smiled and looked at Kiyoomi.

“He is, Kiyoomi is I know. I can see how much love he has for you, Miya-kun.” Atsumu blushed at it and Kiyoomi also blushed.

“I just met you 30 minutes ago and I can see how much Kiyoomi loves you and how you both know each other so well. I’m glad that I see you both today.” Akihito said, finally taking a seat. “I’m genuinely sorry for what I did back then. I was naïve and wrong.” Atsumu smiled.

“I forgive you, sir –”

“Father.” Akihito corrected, “Call me father, can I call you Atsumu-kun if it is okay.” Atsumu smiled so brightly.

“Of course, father, of course. It is more than okay.”

“Your mother will come around.” Akihito said, Kiyoomi said nothing. “Just give her time. She will come around. She just… wants the best for you, Kiyoomi.” Akihito said but Kiyoomi doesn’t reply.

“Anyway, I will list your name as the VIP patient. So, you will get VIP treatment. No buts and ifs, little Sakusa is coming out from your womb, so we want the best for you.” Akihito said.

“And have you babyproof the apartment? The baby is coming soon and –”

“Dad calm down.” Kiyoomi finally breaks the silence. “One excited person is enough. We don’t need two.” Akihito looked confused, Atsumu chuckled.

“My twin brother, father.” He explained, “He already bought all the material and is coming this Friday to babyproof the whole apartment.”

"Oh good, good, I love the enthusiastic.” Kiyoomi rolled his eyes. “Oh maybe you should get one of the VIP credit card so you can buy anything the baby might need in the future.”

“I have a VIP credit card, dad.” Kiyoomi said and Atsumu smiled.

“Don’t worry, father. Kiyoomi knows everything and he is going to be the best dad so I know everything is going to be alright.”

“Right, right,” Akihito said, “I’m just… a little excited. It’s been awhile since we had a baby.”

“Yuki is 5 years old.” Sakusa Yuki, the younger daughter of Kiyoomi’s oldest sister who now lives in Canada.

“Exactly, it is 5 years ago. And she didn’t exactly live here in Japan so of course I’m excited.” Atsumu just chuckled.

“Wait, what time is it? Are you hungry, Atsumu-kun?”

“Yes, kind of.” He chuckles, “I was going to have the porridge near the hospital, my brother said it is the best in Osaka,” Akihito nodded, “Do you want my driver to send you there –”

“No need, dad. But I appreciate your thought.” Kiyoomi said.

“Alright, so, go go… don’t let Atsumu-kun starve. I will also drop by some other days-“

“You don’t have to though.” Kiyoomi said in a small voice.

“And Kiyoomi make sure you take care of Atsumu-kun and attend all of his craving. I know male omega pregnancy is harder than usual.” The couple nodded, standing up to leave, “Drive carefully. Don’t drive too fast. There is a baby on the car.”

“Alright, alright.” Kiyoomi said and leaves the office but before Atsumu left the room, Akihito held both of Atsumu hands, “I’m leaving Kiyoomi in your care, Atsumu-kun. I trust you. You’re a lovable person and Kiyoomi loves you a lot so I trust you. I promise, okaa-san will come around. And I apologized for everything that has happened in the past.” Atsumu smiled at the man.

“I forgave you, father.” Akihito nodded and patted Atsumu’s shoulder.

“Take care, Atsumu-kun.”

“Atsu, are you coming?” Kiyoomi called from the outside.

“Comin’!” he yelled back, “Please take care, father.” He said and gave a small bow and follows his boyfriend.

“Why are you taking so long?”

“Nothin’.” Atsumu said as Kiyoomi reached out to hold his mate’s hand. Atsumu smiled at the small action. It makes him love Kiyoomi more and more.

“So, where is the address?” Kiyoomi asked when they’re finally in their car.

“Oh right, let me check.” He said as he opened the LINE message to check Osamu’s reply but there are 32 unread messages from his twin.

“32 messages? Why is he spammin’ me? Oh my god.” He said, opening the chat and had to scroll up to see the address. He typed in the address in Kiyoomi’s phone who buckled the seat and starts driving to the place. It is 15 minutes away from the hospital so it has plenty of time for Atsumu to finally read what his brother is saying.

“Oh my god, this idiot.” Atsumu finally said after scrolling down so fast.

“What did he say?” Kiyoomi asked, eyes on the road.

“That dumbass is sending me potential names for our little peanut.” Atsumu replies and aggressively typing back, “I’m naming my baby! Not him!” Kiyoomi laughed.

“Oh my god, he is way more excited than my dad.”

“This is hopeless, Omi, he is even sendin me more as we speak!” Atsumu exclaimed, “this is the worst.” Kiyoomi just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY. I'm back. I just finished my finals last week an yeahhhh I finally got enough time to write back. So, hopefully, we will get a weekly update from now on. IF i don't get on writer's block haha. Anyway, thank you thank you THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading and commenting. They really mean a lot to me. I hope you really enjoy this chapter and next chapter we're having Sakuatsu and the three chaotic uncles. Guess who?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoomi and Atsumu's cuddling session was interrupted by Osamu who kept on calling their little peanut, Sho. And Kiyoomi's day got more ruined when two more uninvited guests show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not proofread and English is not my first language so I apologize beforehand for my errors and grammar.

“Good mornin’,” Atsumu beamed at his mate who just woke up. It is almost 9.30 AM and the both of them slept in. It was tiring practice last night, especially for Kiyoomi and they kind of did some night time activity before they slept last night. 

“Morning, baby.” Kiyoomi replied and Atsumu leaned into kiss his boyfriend (or fiance?, whatever they are called right now). Kiyoomi smiled at the little beam of sunshine in his life. Every morning he wakes up to this beauty and he realizes he is the luckiest guy on this planet. 

“C’mhere.” he said, opening his arm wide ahead, asking for a cuddle from his beloved omega. Atsumu fits right into the arm and the alpha sniffles the omega’s hair, inhaling his favorite scent in this whole world.

“Have I ever told you how much I like your scent?” Kiyoomi asked, his fingers softly playing with Atsumu’s blonde locks.

“Yes, all the time.” he giggles. 

“Hmm.” Kiyoomi replies, eyes relaxing while Atsumu puts his arms around his alpha’s torso. They stay like that for a few minutes until Atsumu speaks -

“C’mon, big baby, ‘Samu is ‘bout to drop by any minute, we should go wash up.” Kiyoomi pouts at him. 

“5 more minutes.” Atsumu chuckles and sits up, Kiyoomi still not wanting to let go of his omega. 

“C’mon, Omi, we don’t look presentable right now even if it’s just ‘Samu.” Atsumu said, standing up while Kiyoomi pouts and stands up. He is not enough of cuddling his omega. 

“I thought he was dropping by last night, what happened?” Kiyoomi asked, following his mate into the bathroom. Atsumu put the toothpaste on the toothbrush and handed him. 

“Yeah, he was goin’ to but somethin’ that he ordered wasn’t delivered on time so he decided to come today and closed his restaurant.” Kiyoomi nodded and brushed the teeth. They both washed their faces, Kiyoomi helping Atsumu put on the headband and vice versa. 

“Yer so cute in this tiger headband.” Atsumu teased his alpha, “People always thought yer a big bad angry wolf but yer a cute little kitten.” Kiyoomi glares at his omega but Atsumu is used to all of Kiyoomi’s glare that it doesn’t even faze him at this point.

“Who thought that MSBY’s icy prince is actually a softie for his mate.” Atsumu said, heading into the kitchen with Kiyoomi closely following him. He was making some coffee for both of them while Kiyoomi hugging him from behind and kissing his neck. 

“Awww, my big baby.” he said, “I’m so lucky to have this big baby as my alpha.” Kiyoomi smiled and kissed his mate once again.

“Yes, you are. I love you, Atsu.”

“I love ya too, Omi-” their small cuddly session was cut off by the door bell ringing from their front door. 

“Oh, must be ‘Samu, can you go get the door?” Kiyoomi rolled his eyes for getting interrupted but went to open the front door nevertheless. He saw Osamu looking out of breath when he opened the door. 

“Hey, good mornin’, these things are heavy.” Osamu said as Kiyoomi made way for the younger twin to come in with boxes. 

“What are those?”

“Stuffs for my nephew. Oh my god, I am gettin’ a nephew. Where’s Tsumu?”

“In the kitchen.”

“Hey, why are ya glarin’ at me like this?” Osamu asked.

“Because you interrupted my cuddling session with Atsu. You’re a cockblocker.” Osamu rolled his eyes at the alpha. 

“Ya have him 24/7. I get to meet him like once a week. Yer too greedy.”

“Well, he is my baby’s daddy, my fiance, my mate -”

“He is my twin, we shared the same womb and have been together since we were born.”

“Yeah, but now he’s mine -”

“Oh no, he is -”

“I am myself.” Atsumu came out of the kitchen, “Are ya two fightin’ again?” he sighed. Osamu glared at Kiyoomi and Kiyoomi tried to act cute to get on Atsumu’s good side. 

“Don’t act cute, Omi, I’m not fallin’ for it.” Osamu stuck a tongue towards the other alpha and smiled at his twin. 

“Hey, my brother - “

“Samu too.” Atsumu said sternly. The two alphas sighed. 

“I’m sorry.” they said to each other with their heads hang low.

“Great,” Atsumu said and then chuckles, “Ya two are so dumb.”

“Yer doin’ this on purpose, huh?”

“I’m just tryin’ to act like a stern mom so that it can help me once my baby is born.”

“Speakin’ about baby, let me see my nephew. My little Sho!!!!” Osamu said as he put down the boxes on the floor and ran towards his twin. He knelt down and put his palm on Atsumu’s womb. 

“Aww, is my Sho well? It is uncle ‘Samu, I’m goin’ to spoil ya when ya get outta there.”

“Who is Sho?” Atsumu asked and Osamu looked up to his twin.

“My nephew.”

“Ya named my lil peanut?”

“Lil peanut? That’s what ya been callin’? Sho is a good name. Short for Shotarou. So that he’d have a matchy name with Rintarou.”

“I really don’t want my baby to have a matching name with Sunarin.”

“What’s wrong with Rintarou?” Osamu frowned, “I even thought if yer have another baby, he’d be Shintarou.”

“My dear brother, yer so excited. Please let me give birth to this one first.”

“But, he isn’t wrong.” Kiyoomi finally said, “Sho might want a baby brother or sister.”

Atsumu blushed bright red, “Omi-kun!” 

  
  
************  
  


The twin went to the grocery store to get some food after Osamu made a quick breakfast for the trio. Osamu promised his twin to make the best lunch and dinner for one day he is going to be here. And since Atsumu is craving a lot, the twins decided to get some groceries so Osamu can make 5 star meals. Kiyoomi was left behind at their apartment to clean the empty room so that they can decorate the room once they’re done with lunch. 

“Oh my god, you two bought a lot.” Kiyoomi said and Osamu smirked.

“It is my treat. I’m goin’ to feed Tsumu a lot so my Sho will be a big healthy baby.” he said proudly.

“Yeah but will these fit in the fridge?”

“Oh, it will. Don’t worry, by the end of the day all of these will be eaten.” Kiyoomi looked at Osamu like he was crazy. Who can eat all of them? It is just the three of them - 

_ DING DONG _

“Oh here they come.” Osamu said.

“Omi, can ya go get the door? We’re busy in the kitchen.” Atsumu said and Kiyoomi sighed, standing up to open the door. He kind of has a feeling that it is Suna because his boyfriend is here but they. Who is  _ they?  _

He opened the door to see the two betas from EJP Raijin, they’re both holding stuffs and there are some things on the ground as well. 

“Hello~” a very very familiar cheerful voice greets him and Kiyoomi rolled his eyes so hard.  _ Ugh. _

“Hi.” Suna said in a small voice.

“Why are you here?” Kiyoomi asked.

“Sunarin wants to see his boyfie -”

“I’m not asking about Suna. I’m asking about you, Motoya. What are you doing?” Kiyoomi asked, opening the door wide enough for Suna and Komori to come in. They both have boxes in their hands and Kiyoomi helped some with Suna’s. 

“That's not how you welcome your favorite cousin into your house. Why are you so cold towards your cousin, huh, Omi-kun?” Komori asked, smiling so brightly. 

“Don’t call me that.”

“Oh, is it only for Atsumu-kun? My dear cousin is such a whipped whipped man.”

“Motoya.” Just like Atsumu, Komori is used to Kiyoomi's dead glare or serious voice. It didn't scare him, one bit.

“Of course, I’m here to see my future nephew. Sho, is it? Short for Shotarou.” Komori beamed.

“Yeah, that’s what ‘Samu said.” Suna replied to Komori who looks excited.

“We’re coming in!” they both said and Komori quickly walked into the living room. 

“Atsumu-kun, how are you?” Kiyoomi heard Komori calling his mate’s name. Kiyoomi sighed. Atsumu and Komori together is a disaster. A disaster because they gang up to bully Kiyoomi. They will reveal every bit of Kiyoomi’s dark stories to people around them and Kiyoomi has an image to maintain. This day is not going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO. I didn't expect to give you guys this fast update but I couldn't stop thinking about Miya Four + Motoya hanging out ever since I wrote the previous chapter and I received so many comments about it so I was so motivated to write more. So, here it is. The part 1 of the chaos. I was actually going to upload all of them in one part but I remember I upload short chapters so... the next chapter will come soon. Definitely by Friday or before Friday.  
> Just want to ask you guys - if you like: short and quick updates or long and slow updates? I'm having a break between semester so I get plenty of times so let me know if you want to continue like this or want long chapters. With that, thank you so so so much again for reading & commenting. You guys always make my day! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of previous chapter. The couple enjoy their day off with three chaotic uncles.

“Atsumu-kun, how are you?” Kiyoomi heard Komori calling his mate’s name. Kiyoomi sighed. Atsumu and Komori together is a disaster. A disaster because they gang up to bully Kiyoomi. They will reveal every bit of Kiyoomi’s dark stories to people around them and Kiyoomi has an image to maintain. This day is not going to end well.

Atsumu came running out of the kitchen and hugged his cousin. “Motoya-kun!!” 

“I bought some of your favorite snacks.” he said and put the plastic bag with Atsumu’s favorite snacks on the table. “You must be having lots of craving.” 

“What’s up?” Suna asked, finally coming into the living room. “How is Sho?”

“Okay, since when are ya all start callin’ my little peanut, Sho?” Atsumu pouts, Kiyoomi finally comes into the living room with boxes that Komori and Suna brought. 

“Since Osamu told me it is his name. It’s a cute name, I like it.” Suna said nonchalantly. 

“You like everything Osamu-kun does.” Komori grins at his teammate in which Suna shoots a dead glare towards the libero. 

“But, I think it is a cute name, Atsumu-kun. I would really suit your son.” Komori said and Atsumu smiled, “Ya think so?” 

“Yup. Anyway, should we start decorating the room?” Komori asked excitedly. 

“I still don’t know why you’re here.” Kiyoomi said and Komori smirked. 

“Of course, I found out from Sunarin that he is coming here so I decided to tag along. I’m not going to let Osamu-kun beat me in being Sho’s best uncle!” Komori said and Osamu came out from the kitchen with a spatula in his hand. 

“Keep prayin’, I’m Sho’s best uncle.” 

“No, you’re not. It’s going to be me.”

“Game on, Komori Motoya.” Osamu smirked, “I will show ya that Sho will choose me once he comes out.”

“Deal, Miya Osamu.” 

“Hey hey, he is my son. I’m goin’ to be his favorite. Ya all wish yer me!” Atsumu decides to butt in. Suna just sighed. Kiyoomi said nothing. 

“I’m sorry about my teammate and my boyfriend being such dumbasses.” he said the taller raven and Kiyoomi nodded.

“Ditto to that Suna.” the two black-haired men just stared at the trio arguing in the middle of the living room. 

  
  
  


Their little fight ends with Suna shoving Osamu and Atsumu back into the kitchen. “Start cookin’ or we will be late for our lunch.” Osamu pouted and Suna sighed, leaving a kiss on his alpha’s lips, leaving Atsumu whining out for his Kiyoomi. Meanwhile, Kiyoomi drags his cousin into the room where they will be decorating and baby-proofing for the baby. 

“This room is going to be so cute once everything is done!” Komori exclaimed excitedly. Suna came into the room and scanned the room. 

“I’m always amazed that you were able to buy this type of apartment. Not rent, but buy.” Suna said and Komori giggled.

“He is a Sakusa, Sunarin. They don’t know the word rent like us commoners.”

“Don’t act like you’re not rich, Motoya. You’re the same.” Suna said, “Let’s start baby-proofing this room and you can start building the crib that Osamu bought.” Suna told Kiyoomi who nodded and walked into the living room where Osamu put his huge box which apparently is the crib for their little peanut - oh, it is Sho now. 

They all worked on differently, occasionally, Komori saying some jokes with Suna deadpanning into every one of Komori’s jokes while Kiyoomi said, he has heard better jokes making Komori sulked, calling out for Atsumu who is literally the only person in the apartment who found his jokes funny. Sometimes, Atsumu would drop by walking around, asking Suna dumb questions until the middle blocker got mad and told him to get out. Osamu came by after he was done with lunch. 

“Where is Atsu?” Kiyoomi asked when he saw no signs of his mate. Osamu drops by next to Suna who is now setting up the shelves. 

“I think he is taking a nap. He said he is tired.” Osamu said and Kiyoomi nodded. 

“Must be hard for him,” Komori added. 

“Yeah, it is harder for male omega. He gets tired easily these days and which is why I’m telling him to stop playing but he doesn’t listen.” Kiyoomi sighed, “I’m going to check up on him.” The trio nodded and continued to decorate the baby room. 

“Oh, by the way, the lunch is ready. If yer hungry,” Osamu said and Kiyoomi nodded.

“I will eat later. Continue doing the work, it’s getting better.” Kiyoomi said.

“You better pay us.” Suna comments and Kiyoomi laughs. 

“I will treat you to ice-cream.” he left the baby’s room to come to their master’s bedroom. He saw his mate lying down on the bed, napping peacefully but his position looked uncomfortable. Kiyoomi left a happy sigh and walked towards his mate. He moved him on the bed carefully so he is now in a good position, and put a soft fluffy blanket on him.

Kiyoomi smiled, looking at his mate. He is so beautiful, Kiyoomi thinks. He is so in love. So in love with Miya Atsumu. He leaned down and kissed Atsumu’s forehead. “Sleep well, love.” he whispered and switched off the light and joined back the trio in the baby’s room to help decorate Sho’s room. 

“He is asleep.” he said, standing next to Komori who is working on wall decors. “We can start having lunch if you guys are hungry. Atsu usually has his lunch around 2PM after he wakes up from his nap.” Kiyoomi said. 

“Help me with these wall decors, we can go eat after this is done.” Komori said as Kiyoomi starts helping with the decoration. 

“The room is almost set then I can start putting the things I bought for Sho.” Osamu said excitedly. “I bought so many toys that he can play with. I’m so excited, imagine a little baby crawling around -” Osamu fake wipes his fake tears.

“You’re being overreacting, ‘Samu.” Suna said.

“But this is goin’ to be the first baby for the Miyas! And ya know how much I love babies.” Osamu said happily and Suna looked at his boyfriend and sighed. Noticing Suna’s sigh, Osamu quickly turns to his boyfriend.

“Hey, Rin. I told ya I don’t mind if I can’t have babies ya don’t have to feel a burden. It doesn’t matter to me. I’m goin’ to love Tsumu’s baby harder. So, don’t feel bad.” he said holding the hand of his beta boyfriend. Suna nodded with a smile. Osamu leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

“I love ya.” he said, “The most in this world.” Suna smiled.

“I know,” he replies, “I love you too.” 

“Hey, we’re done and we’re going to have lunch. You guys want to join?” Komori asked and Osamu’s stomach made a sound with the mention of ‘lunch’, Suna giggled. 

“Yeah, let’s go. I’m starvin’ actually.”

“You’re always hungry.” Suna said as he and Komori follow Osamu to the kitchen. Kiyoomi follows closely behind. 

They were eating while talking (mostly it is Komori) who can’t stop exposing stories about Kiyoomi and Suna. Osamu laughed when he heard Komori says Kiyoomi’s mother used to dress him in dress when he young because she thought he is going to be a girl. Kiyoomi glares at his cousin. 

“Oh my god, tell me more about Rin.”

“Stop it, Osamu.” Suna tries to stop his boyfriend and glares at Komori who is trying to say his embarrassing moments to his boyfriend. 

“You’re so dead to me, Komori Motoya.” Suna said and Komori stuck his tongue out to the middle blocker.

By the time they’re done, the master’s bedroom door opens and Atsumu comes out of the room. He still looks sleepy, his hair is messy and he is yawning and drapes his whole body over Kiyoomi from behind. 

“Yer guys are so fuckin’ noisy.” he said.

“It is Motoya.” Kiyoomi and Suna said in unison. “He can’t stop exposing us.” Atsumu’s eyes sparkled.

“Oh, tell me more.” he said as he takes a seat next to Kiyoomi. “Omi, I’m hungry.” he said with a cute pout. Kiyoomi quickly stood up.

“Wait, I’ll go prepare for you.” he said and leaned into kiss Atsumu’s mouth. 

“Thank ya, Sho’s daddy.” Kiyoomi blushed at the name and quickly left the table. The other three looked at Atsumu like it was a strange thing. 

“You know.” Komori starts, “I’ve known Kiyoomi since he was born and I’ve never seen him acting this whipped to anyone. When I said, anyone, I mean it. And this is not the first time I’ve seen him being whipped for you but I am still amazed. And I will always be amazed.” Atsumu rolled his eyes.

“For yer information, Omi-kun is a very sweet guy.” Atsumu said and Kiyoomi arrived with a bowl of rice and placed it in front of his boyfriend and took a seat beside him. He puts meat and vegetables into Atsumu’s bowl. He then took the fish with his chopstick, debone them and put it in Atsumu’s bowl.

“Thank ya, Omi-kun.” the three of them looking at the couple and Suna sighed.

“Now, I want Sakusa as my boyfriend.” he said and Osamu quickly looked at his boyfriend.

“HUH?” he exclaimed. Atsumu also glared at his best friend and his hand quickly held Kiyoomi. 

“Hey, he’s mine! Stay with yer stupid ‘Samu.”

“I’m just saying, he is so attending. The difference with my glutton of a boyfriend. You know, Osamu - when he is eating, he forgets everyone. It is like a war to him.” Atsumu nodded understandingly. 

“Right, right, I totally forgot.” Osamu glared at his boyfriend and his brother and then Suna giggled and put his palms around his chubby cheeks.

“I’m kidding, ‘Samu. I love you the most.” he said with a smile.

“In the world?”

“Yes, in the world.” Atsumu and Komori start yelling at them for being so touchy in front of them while Kiyoomi focuses on deboning the fish for his boyfriend. 

  
  


They finished up the lunch with Suna and Komori doing the dishes. Kiyoomi was sitting next to his mate who is slowly finishing up his lunch. 

“So, what are yer plans?” Atsumu asked the guys who are all sitting in the living room. “Omi and I are thinkin’ of eating out in the evening.”

“Can we join? I want to go to that restaurant I found on my Facebook. They looked so delicious.” Osamu said and Atsumu nodded.

“Sure, why not?”

“I’ll pass, I’m going to meet up with my friend.”

“You have a friend in Osaka?” Kiyoomi asked and Komori shrugged.

“Of course, I made friends back in high school unlike you.”

“I have no plans.” Suna said, “Ya can go on a date with me.” Osamu said with a smile. “And then we can join them for dinner.”

“Sounds cool.”

“I have lists of good cafes around here.” Osamu said and Suna rolled his eyes.

“Of course, you’re always prepared.” Osamu chuckled and kissed Suna’s nose. “Love ya.”

“By the way, when is your train back to Nagoya?” Atsumu asked.

“At 8.30 PM.” Suna said and Atsumu nodded.

“We can drop ya off at the station after dinner.”

“Yeah, great. I don’t feel like coming back here. Too much work. Motoya, when are you leaving?” he asked. 

“In like 15 minutes.” Komori replies. 

“Okay, then I’ll see you at the station? Are you coming back here?”

“Nah, I will ask Haru-kun to drop me there.” Komori said as he put his things. “Oh, by the way, Atsumu-kun, this is for Sho. I was walking past the baby's clothing shop the other day and when I saw this pair of shoes, it’s so adorable that I had to buy it for him.”

“Awwwn, this is so cute.”

“I know right, imagine Sho in them and running around. Kyah.” 

“Thank ya, Komori-kun.” he said and hugged the beta. 

“Did you gain weight, Atsumu-kun?” Komori asked innocently. Suna smirked.

“Come to think of it, you look like you gained weight.” Atsumu glared at his best friend. 

“Hey, I am pregnant!” he then looked at Kiyoomi, “Omi-kun, am I fat?” he asked, tears in his eyes. Kiyoomi glared at both Komori and Suna who were teasing his mate. 

“No, of course, you’re not. You’re so beautiful. Okay, don’t cry.” Atsumu sniffed softly. 

“And you two - stop teasing Atsumu. He is pregnant and emotional.” Atsumu stuck out his tongue towards the two betas. “You’re pretty, baby.” Kiyoomi said again to his mate and kissed his nose.

“Ugh, please. This is gettin’ disgustin’ but I appreciate ya takin’ care of my brother, Omi-kun.” Kiyoomi frowned. 

“Alright, it is time for me to leave. Motoya has seen everything.”

“Don’t be dramatic, Motoya.” 

And that Motoya left. An hour later Suna and Osamu left for the date, leaving the two alone in the apartment. Kiyoomi sighed as he lies down on the coach. 

“Finally, we’re alone.” he said and pulled his mate on his lap. Atsumu smiled as he lied down next to his mate. They are trying to squeeze both of them on the coach with Kiyoomi’s hand resting on Atsumu’s stomach. 

“Do ya want to talk to Little Peanut?”

“Hm.” Atsumu sat up and then put Kiyoomi’s head on his lap. “Go ahead, daddy.”

“Hey, Sho. We have a name for you now, little peanut. It is a gift from your uncle.” Kiyoomi said and Atsumu rolled his eyes. 

“I wanted to give him the name.” he pouts, “But yeah, Sho is good.”

“We decorated your room today with your uncles while your papa is napping.”

“Hey, papa is tired!” Atsumu protested. 

“Right, papa is tired easily so don’t give him a hard time there, little boy.” Atsumu smiled as he played with Kiyoomi’s curls. 

“Yer goin’ to be so loved by so many people, Sho. Everyone is excited ta meet ya.” Atsumu said and Kiyoomi softly rubbed the womb and kissed it.

“Yeah, we love you.” Kiyoomi said.

“So much.” Atsumu added.

“And your papa too.” Kiyoomi said with a soft smile. Atsumu blushed. 

“I love ya too, Omi-kun.” he said with a soft smile and Kiyoomi pouts his lips, signalling to kiss him. Atsumu chuckles and leans down to kiss his boyfriend on the cheeks. Kiyoomi frowned. 

“On the lips.” Atsumu leaned down to leave a quick kiss on the lips.

“More.” *kiss*

“Another one.” *kiss*

“More.” Atsumu leans in to give a quick kiss again but this time Kiyoomi puts his hand on Atsumu’s head so that the omega can’t run away. They smiled during the kiss.

“Love you.”

“Me too.” They relaxed there for so long until Kiyoomi had to go shower before they left to go have dinner date with Osamu and Suna. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY. I'm so so so sorry that this took longer than expected. I got distracted because I got a Netflix account and yeah one thing led to another and I got addicted to Korean Dramas and 7 deadly sins so I kept procrastinating to write this chapter. I'm very sorry! But here it is. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully we're seeing Kiyoomi's mom next chapter. :D

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about pregnancies related stuffs so I rely on researches I found on google and my med student sister. Please, let me know if I make mistake for that.
> 
> Chapters will be light & breezy and short. I don't have a schedule so I will update it whenever I have time. Please understand me because I'm doing this while I'm doing my graduate studies. Anyway, I hope everyone can have fun and enjoy!


End file.
